The Peel Tapes Vol.8
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 8 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-03/04 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS then edited to cassette from a good FM signal *The edit dates from the inlay card: tracks 1-8 20Mar89; 9-14 27Mar89; 15-21 3Apr89; 22-24 17Apr89; 25-28 18Apr89. I would usually make the edits a few days after broadcast. *Side one of the tape (tracks 1-14) sounds a little dull, even more so for the first 3 which Peel played from a demo tape from the band Screeming Custard!. Side two is clearer (tracks 15-28) as I was using a new cassette deck. There are some notes on the inlay card, presumably from Peely's introductions, so I've included these as they may help to date some of the tracks. The final track is an excerpt from a show but I don't think it is a Radio 1 clip, more likely to be from the BBC Radio Cambridgeshire show he did around 1989/90. I kept it originally as he reads out my name in a competition to win a copy of the Pixies Doolittle LP. *TDK AR-90 Tracklisting *Screeming Custard!: A Mouth And A Brain (demo tape) *Screeming Custard!: If You Drop Dead (demo tape) *Screeming Custard!: Tracey (demo tape) *A Guy Called Gerald: Voodoo Ray (Remix) from 12" remix single *Shine: The City Can Wait (b/w 7" flexi - Millions And Millions) Baz McHat MCHAT 01 15 March 1989 *Field Mice: Sensitive single on Sarah Records *Precious Wax Drippings: On The Way single on Pravda Records, Chicago *Spacemen 3: Come Down Softly To My Soul from LP Playing With Fire *Screaming Trees: Night Comes Creeping from Washington state, from LP on SST *Fastbacks: In The Winter (7") Subway Organization played 29 March 1989 *Cud: Lola (7") Imaginary MIRAGE 007 20 March 1989 *Straightjacket Fits: Hail'' (single) Flying Nun *Fanatics: Suburban Love Song ''12" EP on Chapter 22 Records *Heart Throbs: Blood From A Stone (7") Profumo PROS 2 22 March 1989 *Pop Guns: Landslide (12") Medium Cool MC019T HO John Peel 11 1989 (between 29th March and 3rd April) *Snapper: Hang On (12" - Snapper EP) Flying Nun from New Zealand *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow MOO 2 played 03 April 1989 *Pacific: Shrift (12") Creation 29 March 1989 *Too Much Joy: My Past Lives (album - Son Of Sam I Am) Alias ALIAS 003 *''(I seem to recall Peel saying something like 'another one of those American bands who are too clever for their own good')'' *BEEF: Sleeping Like A Lizard (12" - Stop The Pigeon) Artlos RAT 001 *Phil Shöenfelt: Charlotte's Room (12") Cog Sinister COG SIN 2 *Dinosaur Jr.: Little Fury Things (12") SST SST 152 *Rumblefish: Sing Slim! (12" EP - Medicine) Summerhouse SUMS 5 *Brilliant Corners: You Don't Know How Lucky You Are (album - Joy Ride) McQueen MCQLP4 played 20 April 1989 *Sonic Youth: I Am Right (v/a album - The Melting Plot) SST SST 249 17 April 1989 *Straightjacket Fits: Grate (album - Hail) Rough Trade ROUGH 147 CD *Kan Kan: Changing Trains 12" on Dining Out Records 1981 *excerpt from BBC Radio Cambridgeshire show File ;Name *C131 The Peel Tapes Vol 8 ;Length *1:34:45 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to ... ;Available * Mooo Category:199- Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1989 Category:Mr Maudlin